Hydrogen generating apparatus employing electrolysis technologies have been used on motor vehicles to supplement the fuel used to drive the vehicle. The use of hydrogen as a supplemental fuel in motor vehicle engines has been proposed to increase the performance of the engine. Hydrogen and oxygen, when used as part of the air/fuel mixture for the operation of the engine, have been found to increase the performance of the engine by increasing the mileage and by reducing the amount of emissions from the engine. The hydrogen and oxygen may be generated through electrolysis of an aqueous solution, known as electrolyte, with the gases given off being mixed with the charge of fuel and air supplied to the engine.
Although hydrogen generating apparatus have proven useful, there are certain disadvantages that have limited their widespread acceptance. For example, it is sometimes difficult to appropriately dry the generated gases before they are introduced to the engine.